


Not enough

by ifeellikeiamamidget



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Boyfriends, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24685525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifeellikeiamamidget/pseuds/ifeellikeiamamidget
Summary: Hunter notices something wrong with Sebastian when they come back from Christmas break. Him, being the Captain of The Warblers and being Sebastian’s roommate, decides to see what’s wrong with his friend. The answer he gets isn’t what he bargains for though.
Relationships: Hunter Clarington/Sebastian Smythe
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary** : Hunter notices something wrong with Sebastian when they come back from Christmas break. Him, being the Captain of The Warblers and being Sebastian’s roommate, decides to see what’s wrong with his friend. The answer he gets isn’t what he bargains for though.

 **DISCLAIMER** : I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS 

* * *

Hunter sauntered into Dalton Academy, a huge smile plastered on his face as he walked through the vast halls, soaking up the nostalgic vibe. He had missed this place, his second home. Nothing was wrong with his home life, he loved both of his parents and they were in a loving relationship still, but he still missed Dalton, missed seeing his friends every day, sharing moments with them. 

The dorm room was pitch black, Hunter realised when he opened the door. He switched the light on,lugging his suitcase over to his bed so he could unpack. Hunter sat down on his bed, a smile on his face as he laid down, staring at the wooden ceiling. It was good to be home. 

It was hours later that a disheveled Sebastian Smythe entered the room, his whole body trembling as he walked over to his bed, taking deep breaths to try and calm himself. Hunter, who was busy reading a book, looked up, wondering if his roommate was okay. Not only were they roommates, they were fellow Warblers, and he cared if one of them was hurt.

“Sebastian?” Hunter asked in concern, placing his book on his bed and standing up. 

Sebastian turned around upon hearing the concern in Hunter’s voice, his eyes wide. Crap. He did not realise he was there. Smiling, Sebastian met Hunter’s gaze, trying not to show weakness. He was okay. There was nothing wrong with him.

“Seb--” Hunter began, getting cut off by Sebastian.

“What did I say about calling me that, Clarington?” Sebastian sneered, crossing his arms over his chest, trying his hardest to hide the wince that followed. Hunter didn’t care about the snarky comment, he saw right through Sebastian’s facade, he always had. Ever since he first met the snarky Warbler, he knew there was a lot more to his story, especially about his homelife, considering everyone he had asked knew nothing about it.

“Is that a bruise on your arm?” Hunter asked, exasperated. He walked towards the taller boy slowly, not wanting to scare him. He could see Sebastian go stiff, he could clearly see the fear on his face. What on earth had opened over Christmas? 

As Hunter got closer to the teen, he tensed, suddenly backing away, his whole body shaking once more. Hunter froze as he watched Sebastian in shock, he believed that his eyes were messing with him as he thought he was watching the former Captain of the Warblers start to slide down the wall beside his bed with his whole body shaking. 

“No-no.. N-no.. n-not today, p-please..” Sebastian whimpered, pressing his knees against his chest when he met the floor, he suddenly wanted to disappear. 

Hunter’s heart felt as if it had been ripped in two at the sight of his friend. He seemed petrified, as if Hunter was going to do something bad to him. He knew Sebastian disliked going home, and he didn’t know why, but he had an idea as to why now, he just wished it wasn’t to this extent that Sebastian despised seeing his parents. 

“I’m not going to hurt you, Sebastian,” Hunter said softly, crouching down in front of the scared teen. That didn’t seem to calm the fear in Sebastian’s mind, Hunter realised as the teen struggled to press closer to himself, the pain his body was in refraining him from doing so.

“Please don’t hurt me..” Sebastian cried out, tears spilling out of his already bloodshot eyes. That didn’t stop Hunter though, he reached an arm out to try and touch Sebastian, knowing he was doing much more damage to himself then to anyone else but Sebastian flinched at the contact, his eyes going open wide. 

“You’re okay.. Shhh, you’re okay,” Hunter whispered to Sebastian, still not removing the hand he had placed on Sebastian’s arm, just under the bruise that made Hunter feel disgusted. Although Sebastian continued to flinch as Hunter gor closer to him, the blonde didn’t care, slowly but surely managing to snake his arm around Sebastian’s back so he could pull him closer to him. 

The moment Hunter had pulled Sebastian in for a hug, the boy went stiff in his arms, a sudden deadweight in Hunter’s hold. He didn’t know whether he had passed out or not, but at least he was no longer struggling to get out of it. Hunter sat on the floor, holding Sebastian as he tried to get the taller boy to talk to him, to say anything to him. But what was the point? He’d try to blame it on something else, nothing could cause a bruise like that, unless it was done on purpose. 

It wasn’t until 10 minutes later that Hunter felt tears slide down his neck, and he knew that this would be a difficult conversation to have with him, but they needed to have it. Hunter couldn’t live with himself if something happened to Sebastian under his watchful eye. He couldn’t let the boy suffer in silence.


	2. Chapter 2

Once Sebastian had calmed down, he pulled his head out of Hunter’s neck, his whole face red from the tears that were rolling down it just moments ago. He looked up at Hunter, his eyes poorly concealing the exhaustion and the fear and the pain he was feeling. His body was aching from the position they were both in. 

“Sebastian.. You need to talk to someone about this..” Hunter said softly after a moment, looking him in the face. He saw everything so clearly. The bags underneath his eyes, the tense muscles in his jaw from clenching it for long periods of time. The sullen look on his face. But it’s what he could feel that made him want to throw up. He could feel every bone in Sebastian’s body it felt like, all of them poking and prodding him. Since when had Sebastian managed to lose all of the weight when they ate at the same lunch periods? It didn’t make any sense. 

“i-i can’t..” Sebastian said quietly, turning his head to his hands, suddenly finding them better to look at. 

“Talk to me?” Hunter asked almost immediately. If Sebastian couldn’t talk to an adult who could actually make a difference then he’d make sure the teen spoke to him about it. 

“Hunter..” Sebastian sighed, resting his head against Hunter’s shoulder, suddenly feeling really tired. He wasn’t ready to talk about it. Not yet. It had already been a long enough day, he did not need any more questions about the bruise on his arm. 

“Please talk to me, Bas..” Hunter pleaded, rocking them both softly. He knew it was demanding, asking him to talk to him but he didn’t want to see this destroy Sebastian--more than it already has. Sebastian needed help, and he’d make sure he got it. 

Sebastian sighed softly, bringing his arms closer to his chest, fiddling with the buttons on his top. There was no way this conversation was going to go well. Hunter felt Sebastian tense and then untense, that repeating for seconds until he stopped, sighing softly once more. 

“when I was 5, my dad left,” Sebastian began, cold, quiet, “I remember asking my mom each night whether he was coming home or not”

Hunter pressed a kiss to Sebastian’s forehead, tightening his hold on the Warbler. He could already tell where this story was going, and he wasn’t liking it. He knew that Sebastian’s father had never been a big fan of his, considering the lack of communication they had but he never realised that it was to this extent. 

“my mom had cheated on him, and when he found out he was beyond pissed,” Sebastian continued, pressing his head closer to Hunter’s neck, liking how that was a safe spot for him. He felt the blonde tighten his grip on him and for the first time in a while, he felt secure, safe from the outside world. 

“she blamed me though, yelled at me, did everything she could to make sure I knew that she hated me, I was her personal slave,” He said, “then, she introduced me to her newest boyfriend at the time”

Hunter heard the hitch in Sebastian’s breathing, and he hated how much Sebastian had gone through. Sure, he had a questionable year the previous year but it still didn’t mean he deserved to go through all of that. No-one deserved to go through any of that.

“He didn’t stick around long, so I didn’t have to worry about changing rooms for school for too long,” He said rather quickly, closing his eyes. Hunter rubbed his back soothingly, hoping to calm him down.

“My dad walked back into my life 5 years later, claiming he was ready to be a dad,” Tears started to pool in Sebastian’s eyes, his body starting to shake again. Hunter just held him though, he was just listening to him get this all off of his chest.

“I yelled at him when he came to see me, asking him what was so wrong with me that he just had to find another girl to start a family with, he just looked at me with tears in his eyes as I told him how I felt”

“I was so lucky he didn’t see the bruise covering my collarbone, I didn’t want him to show more interest over a fucking bruise when he could’ve given a damn about me when he and my mom were together,” Sebastian added, “he never told me the answer though..”

“Answer to what?” Hunter asked, rubbing Sebastian’s arm softly.

“Answer to why I wasn’t good enough to stick around for,” Hunter could hear how defeated he sounded, it didn’t sound right coming out of his mouth, “He never told me what I had done to be such a disappointment that I wasn’t worth sticking around for. Sure, it was my mom’s fault they got divorced but I just wish I knew the answer as to why my dad never bothered to stick around for me” 

They sat in silence for a moment, both of them collecting their thoughts. Hunter knew that Sebastian most likely carried baggage, but he didn’t expect it to be this bad. He didn’t expect the poor boy to have to go through all of that. From his father, who chose when he wanted to be in his son’s life, to his mother who allowed her boyfriends to abuse her only son. It just wasn’t fair. 

“I’m sorry, Sebastian..” Hunter said finally, bringing the Warbler’s gaze up to meet his. He could see how tired he was, the bags evidently more prominent since the teen first stumbled into their dorm room. 

“It’s not your fault,” Sebastian insisted, taking a deep breath, “It was mine.”

Upon the confused look on Hunter’s face, Sebastian continued, “It’s my own fault for being so fucked up that my own father didn’t love me. It’s my own fault that I’m not good enough for anyone.. I’m just not enough for so many people..” 

Hunter stared at Sebastian in shock. Was he this insecure about himself that he had to make sure people didn’t love him? Seeing how vulnerable Sebastian looked, hearing how tired he was, it wasn’t right. Who knew that Sebastian Smythe carried such a dark past?

“Listen to me, Sebastian,” Hunter asked sternly, feeling the boy in his arms tense at the sound of his voice, “People do love you. The Warblers all love you. You’re not fucked up, in fact, you’re far from being fucked up. Your father had no right to treat you like that, he had no right to make you feel so bad about yourself”

Sebastian just stared at Hunter in shock. Hunter could see that Sebastian was about to try and contradict him and he couldn’t let that happen, “You are good enough, Sebastian.. You’re such an amazing person, once you get past the rough exterior and all, but you’re a good person, someone who deserves the world”

Sebastian rolled his eyes at how cheesy that last statement was, “You don’t deserve anything you’re going through. The people who don’t think you’re enough are wrong, because, I love you, dickhead”

“Sebastian Smythe, you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me. You may be tough to work with at times, but nothing’s simple, and I’m glad that you make it difficult,” Hunter said, stroking the taller boy’s cheek with his thumb, “I fucking love you”

Just as Hunter was about to continue, he was cut off by a pair of lips on his own. He smiled into the kiss, pulling the boy closer to him. He may have been ‘not even remotely bi-curious’ but that was before he met Sebastian. Hunter felt Sebastian straddle him, adding more passion into the kiss. He put his hands around Hunter’s neck, not wanting to let go. When they pulled away, there were smiles on both of their faces, their lips both red from how much pressure they had used. 

“Bas, you gotta tell someone about what’s happening to you,” Hunter said softly, cupping the boy’s cheeks with his hands. He could see the tears starting to form in Sebastian’s eyes once more.

“I’ll do it with you,” Hunter added, smiling comfortingly at Sebastian. He wanted Sebastian to get help, he couldn’t let him go through that by himself. 

“Hunt--” Sebastian began, getting cut off by Hunter once more. 

“Bas, please, I can’t lose you..” Hunter explained, tears forming in his own eyes at the thought. He couldn’t be in a world without Sebastian Smythe. It just wouldn’t be the same. He could see that Sebastian was battling with himself over it. He could tell that he didn’t know what to do. 

“fine..” Sebastian said, his voice barely above a whisper. He looked down at the floor beside Hunter, feeling some rogue tears slide down his face. 

Moments later, he felt Hunter wipe the tears off of his face with his thumbs, smiling at him. Sebastian wanted to return the sentiment, wanted to smile back but they both knew it would be forced, so he didn’t bother. Hunter pulled him back in for a kiss, shocked at how fast Sebastian kissed back. It wasn’t as long as the other one though, instead, it was short, but held much more emotion. 

He was going to make sure Sebastian never had to deal with that ever again. 

He would die trying if he had to. 


End file.
